A Miko's Playground
by Joker2113
Summary: Sesshomaru should've known better than to allow Kagome into the Soul Society, but she was like a stress reliever in the form of a Miko. A very persistent, annoying, flirty stress reliever... Unless stated otherwise: crack. Crack and multi-shipping everywhere.
1. Permission

I need something to get out of this damn writer's block. So here is this little drabble series. It's pretty much nothing but crack. No real pairings but a lot of IchiGome and then a bunch of multishipping! Hope you guys like this one! I will try to update my other stories as soon as I get out of this rut I'm in.

* * *

><p>"Go wreak havoc in the Soul Society."<p>

Kagome actually blinked at the Yokai's words, looking at him curiously as they sat in his mansion in Tokyo, but Lord Sesshomaru continued to read his book, deciding to ignore her in favor of finishing the literature. But he always had a book, in fact it seemed like the older generation always had books and never seemed to stop reading them. What was up with that?

"...eh?"

"You heard me. If you're bored, go to the Soul Society and cause mayhem. I'm not here to provide entertainment. I am simply here to make sure you don't do something reckless."

Now she was really confused, wasn't wreaking havoc in Soul Society basically the same thing...? Well shit if she was actually getting permission to do this once in a lifetime thing then she wasn't gonna pass it up!

"If you say so!" She chirped, dashing out of the room. She'd ask one of the other Yokai to send her to the Soul Society. Oh the things she would and could do! They won't see it coming! And not a single person would be able to prevent her from wreaking the havoc Sesshomaru gave her permission to do. She was so excited! The perks of being a time traveling miko AND the student of the great dog demon...who just so happened to have many connections.

Soul Society would have no idea what hit them.

* * *

><p>Next chapter can be updated tomorrow if I get some good feedback or if I get bored in class. Please leave a review!<p> 


	2. KissxKiss

Got some good feedback so here's chapter 2! Some IchiGome for you guys! For ultima-owner, I really wanted to do your Yama request but then I remembered he died! So I'll do that with a different character.

* * *

><p>Kagome grinned maliciously as she watched the unsuspecting Shinigami walk through the Seretei. Oh, excuse her mistake, substitute shinigami...or not, because she was pretty sure she felt some Quincy AND hollow power running through him. But hey, he was a substitute shinigami.<p>

A drop-dead attractive shinigami. What with that tall, lean, muscular body, and that strong jaw, that orange hair, those _long fingers_... Very nice eye candy. But there was also something about him that pulled her to him, like magnets...

She decided she wouldn't torment him...as bad.

Instead of making him twitchy by following him, she entered the same street as he turned a corner and was now facing her. He stopped, surprised, scowl falling away as he looked her over and swallowed. And she grinned when she saw the blush, walking in his direction. He must have taken notice of how she was wearing human clothes, because he gasped slightly.

"Hey you're not a shinigami what are you doing here!?" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her, amber eyes wide in surprise and even wariness. Her grin widened, and then she pushed her powers to her legs to give her the quick burst she needed to appear directly in front of him, startling him.

Wow, he was really cute. His parents did a good job.

She tilted her head, smiling coyly as he stared at her in question.

"Quincy and hollow...But not?" She questioned out loud, making him gape again, but this time in shock. She saw him open his mouth to say something, and she decided to grasp the opportunity-

And kissed him heavily.

Ichigo was startled, arms flailing until he was forced to hold an armful of black haired girl. He was well aware of the unknown girl shoving her tongue down his throat, and that she had shoved his haori down to expose more of his chest.

Kagome wrenched her head away when a good amount of saliva had been traded - he tasted like cinnamon - and then leaned down to bite down on the man's sexy collar bone and suck.

She heard a strangled groan from the man, and his arms tightened around her, he unconsciously leaned his head back, allowing her more room. Only when there was a decent sized hickey on his collar bone did she decide to stop, peck the boy on the lips once more, and then wrangle her way out of his arms and leave the area quickly.

Ichigo stood there; stunned and body humming with pleasure with his chest exposed to the world. He wasn't sure if that counted as sexual harassment or not.

.

.

.

But he was going to keep this incident to himself.

* * *

><p>So here's this one, hope you guys liked it. Sorry I had Ichigo get harassed. Next chapter can be uploaded either tomorrow or the day after if I get more good feedback. And if it isn't clear yet then there's a lot of OOCness, and not everyone that died in the Blood Arc is gonna be dead in here.<p> 


	3. Games - Part 1

I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last two chapters, so here's the third one!

* * *

><p>After getting a decent amount of space between her and the super hot guy, Kagome had eventually decided to do a much more innocent task.<p>

...okay so maybe setting traps in the health division wasn't as innocent. But it was better than kissing random strangers. The traps weren't even lethal. Just simple ones like being strung up by the foot, wrapped in rope and stuck against the wall, trigger sensitive smoke bombs, leaving little desserts that caused stomach problems, things like that.

It probably wasn't a good idea to set them up in the health division, but the captain was apparently an old rival of Sesshomaru and was often judgmental towards him because of what he was. Nobody was mean to _her_ sensei, all those who hurt him in some way were to be punished, which meant the captain would need to be punished. So Kagome made it her job to set traps in every corridor in the medical division, in hopes the captain would fall into one.

But she kept dodging. _Every. One._

At the last second, the trap would miss, and instead of the captain being strung up or trapped in smoke or eating the desserts, it would be her poor lieutenant. And Unohana would never warn her, she simply continued to smile that pleasant, sadistic smile as she calmly moved about. Kagome was pretty sure that the woman was enjoying this, not the torture her lieutenant suffered, but the actual traps themselves, like it was a game.

'A game I'm going to win,' She thought, eyes narrowing as Unohana side stepped another trap.

Kagome needed to step it up a notch.

And she had the most _perfect_ plan.

Never mind the poor, injured shinigami that would get involved.

* * *

><p>There's a couple more parts to this drabble, maybe just one more, but most likely two. Those will come later because they're not done yet. Hope you enjoyed this one!<p> 


	4. Forced Proposal

So Here's the next chapter! A bit of Toshiro x Kagome. Also, I noticed I forgot the disclaimer so here it is for every chapter: I don't own anything besides the idea. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Kagome was now wandering around the tenth division - not that she knew it was the tenth division, Sesshomaru only taught her so much about the Seretei - and mess with the shinigami there. The woman was casually flirting, tripping the shinigami, stealing paperwork and hiding it under the roka, and going around shouting "free hugs" and then enforcing those hugs.<p>

She hadn't _meant_ to hug the Captain of said division. Really she hadn't, but when she saw that silver hair, those pretty turquoise eyes, and that serious yet childish face, she simply couldn't **resist**.

"Free hugs!" She squealed loudly, ignoring his yelp of surprise and simply swung her arms around his neck and brought him against her chest, nuzzling the top of his head.

He flailed and cried about, and after a few seconds she reluctantly let him go, watching as his blush receded and he caught his breath. Then he looked up at her, glaring so ferociously while she batted her eyelashes innocently.

Then he blushed like...fifteen shades of red, four of which she was pretty sure didn't exist, and simply stared at her.

"You-! How did you get in here!? You're not a shinigami!" He stuttered, trying to be serious, but the more innocent she acted the more he blushed. It was really cute, he kept looking her over, and then as if he were ashamed, he would look away.

"I am most definitely not a shinigami. Do I need special permission to be in here other than to see if you were really this cute?" She said slyly, smiling brightly when his cheeks darkened. She just couldn't help it anymore, and she glomped him again, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Why are you so cute Shiro-kun!? That's just not fair! You know what? I'm gonna marry you! I'm gonna marry you and we're gonna have a bunch of blue eyed, silver-haired kids and it'll be amazing!" She rambled on, never noticing how faint the young captain looked or how a strawberry blonde woman had turned the corner and heard her.

"Eh!? Captain Toshiro is getting _**married**_!?"

* * *

><p>Well, review if you liked it! Ja ne~<p> 


	5. Traipsing and Robbery

Here's the next chapter, got some really good feedback on the last one so I decided to update a bit earlier. Also, these chapters aren't all interconnected, this one kinda stands on its own so no mentions of Toshiro.

* * *

><p>Kagome wasn't exactly sure how she got in the room to begin with, but she decided she didn't really mind and simply opted to go through the owner's stuff in boredom. She couldn't help but think over what Sesshomaru had said. Why did he give her permission to do this? After spending so much time with her you'd think he'd know by know that she was going to torment these poor shinigami...in a very playful manner. She may have seen some messed up stuff while in the feudal era, but she wasn't evil.<p>

'Oh whatever,' she shrugged, opening another drawer from the dresser. Looking through it idly, and moving clothes around and about. She hoped whoever lived here noticed, a more sadistic side wanted them to freak out.

She hummed in question when she pulled an expensive looking scarf out of the drawer. It was long and white, looking very elegant, as if only lords could touch it. It was soft as hell, so Kagome decided to put it on - since she was already wearing the fingerless white tekkō she found, she figured she may as well put on whatever she could - wrapping it around twice and then letting the scarf drape over her shoulders.

She moved over to the vanity - this was probably a girl's room - and looked herself over. It looked nice actually, it fit well with the Shihakusho she'd stolen.

Deciding to wear both the scarf and tekkō for the remainder of the stay, and probably longer than that, she started going through the stuff on the vanity, and realized quickly that this was a male's room due to lack of make up. She came across an odd set of hair accessories, suddenly, looking just as pristine as the scarf. They were strange and triangular shaped, she was confused for a second, before finally figuring out what they were. She decided: what the hell, and carefully put them in her hair.

Once they were set, she looked herself over. It actually looked good on her, it moved her bangs aside and made her eyes stand out more. It made her wonder once more whose room this was.

And suddenly the door to the bedroom was opening, and she spun, terrified, because she hadn't sensed anyone, only to freeze when she saw who was standing there.

It was a man, older looking, probably mid twenties in shinigami years. He was wearing a simple Shihakusho. His black hair reached his shoulders and was wet, so she could assume he had been taking a bath or something.

He was also now glaring at Kagome, and was reaching for his sword.

Kagome blinked, that's right, not only had she been traipsing in the man's room, but she was pretty sure she was wearing his scarf, tekkō, _and_ his hair accessories.

Oops.

She turned tail and ran.

* * *

><p>Well here's this one, there will be more of Byakuya later. Not hard to please when it comes to reviews so it really only takes like five reviews for me to update!<p> 


	6. Return of Hoshigaki

And here is the next chapter~!

* * *

><p>Kagome eventually found herself in the third division barracks, needing someplace to run away to. She was hiding from the shinigami whom she stole those accessories from. It was surprising how easily he managed to catch up to her, glaring at her with such force she thought she'd catch fire. Honestly she thought the only person that could look so angry while maintaining an emotionless expression was Sesshomaru, she was wrong, apparently.<p>

She ended up in the persimmon tree garden.

Kagome's lips quirked as she looked around at all the tall trees, feeling like she were in a forest. "Persimmons huh?" She mumbled under her breath, looking at the fruit in the trees. "Why are these here?"

Something caught her eye, a piece of paper attached to a tree. She pulled it off, looking at it curiously.

**Hoshigaki 101**

So they were cooking instructions. Dried fruit to be more specific. She blinked as she read them over, and then smiled, they sounded delicious, and from how much fruit were on the trees and falling from them, she guessed that the recipe hadn't been used in a long long time. She wondered why...

Well, maybe she could send a little 'thank you' fruit basket to _Mr. Roar-I'm-Gonna-Stab-You_...

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki regarded the note in curious aggravation. His tapered fingers twitched in a desire to rip the piece of paper to shreds.<p>

"Um... Nii-sama?"

His grey eyes snapped upwards, meeting the wide purple eyes of his younger sister. She was staring at him with something akin to worry and wonder, looking him up and down.

That's right, he wasn't wearing his trademark scarf or hair accessories, and his hands were without the familiar guards. He felt..._naked_ without them. But the culprit he'd chased from his home had managed to escape him, and so now he was back in his room at the Kuchiki estate, looking for possible clues on who the culprit was.

"What is it Rukia?"

She opened her mouth, no doubt to ask why he was without his Kuchiki heirlooms, but then thought otherwise as her eyes darted to the innocent plate of fruit on the table.

"Is that Hoshigaki?"

Indeed it was. Having mysteriously appeared on the table with a note beside it. The thought of the piece of paper in his hands reminded him of his earlier ire, and he briskly nodded.

"Who made it? The only one that knew the recipe was Ichimaru..." She trailed off, shifting uneasily. It was expected, having assumed the former Taichou died only to find his body missing after Aizen was defeated. He doubted it really was him though, seeing how there was that _troublemaker_ in the Seretei.

"Hn. But I don't believe your assumptions are correct. There seem to be a trespasser in the Seretei once more."

"Are they dangerous!?"

"...no."

.

.

.

**"Hope you enjoy the Hoshigaki! Thanks for letting me keep your stuff! ^.^"**

* * *

><p>Well, here's this! Someone wanted another part to it so I wrote this up real quick. Hope you like it!<p> 


	7. Motives

Just a chapter to clear a couple of things up and set up a slight timeline for this fic. Also, Nao is an OC. Just a minor role that's there to question Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>"Why is it exactly that you let her go to the Soul Society?"<p>

His advisor usually _never_ questioned his motives; this was one of those few times where she did. She was curious as to why the Inu Lord had personally told Kagome to "wreak havoc" in the Seretei. Kagome's form of havoc involved confusion, annoyance, harassment, _embarrassment_, and flirting. _Lots of flirting._ His advisor, known as Nao, knew this just as much as everyone else in Sesshomaru's manor.

"I told you how they were in a war the creator of Quincy, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at the raven haired woman with a raised brow.

Nao frowned, red eyes narrowing. Of course she knew that; she and practically all spiritually aware felt the pull of Juhabach when he arrived in Karakura and infiltrated the Soul Society. The group of Quincy in their ranks were most affected, as the man had attempted to pull all parts of him to aid his cause. Of course they were strong enough to go against the instinctive pull, but it had been an unstable time.

Thankfully, he was defeated, along with his allies. The Soul Society and all of its fighters were barely recovering from it, having lost many in numbers and being drained physically and emotionally. It was the reason Sesshomaru's men in all areas of Japan stepped up their game, so that Soul Society could rebuild and recuperate; a silent apology and thank you for fighting the war without them. It was the least they could do.

"Yes, but why did you send her when she will trouble the shinigami there even more?" She questioned again, and Sesshomaru's lips twitched.

"The Soul Society as a whole are rebuilding. The shinigami are tense and weary. Sending the miko so that she can cause trouble will help calm them. Like a stress reliever. They need some normalcy, even if it's in the form of a half-breed miko."

Nao blinked. It made sense. Despite the young woman having a knack for causing trouble - and being for too nosy for comfort - Kagome also brought a sense of calm and kinship with her.

"...even though you say you dislike working with the Soul Society, your motives towards them rarely have ill intent."

"I will kill you."

* * *

><p>Sorry~ slow updates for now even though Christmas break is here :3. Gotta catch up with the family that's flying in from Japan~. Anyways it maybe a while before I update again, but I have two requests. 1-leave a few requests or prompts on what kind of shenanigans you wanna see Kagome in. 2-would you guys mind going to my profile, scroll all the way to the bottom, and then tell me which SNK story you'd like for me to write. I'm trying to get to my other stories but I wanna do another SNK crossover, I was also thinking of writing one for Tokyo Ghoul. Well anyways, thanks! Until later~<p> 


End file.
